Sweet Stupor
by FieryFafar
Summary: Jade is eating chocolate. Karkat is being adorable. And that's all that matters.


Jade happily chewed on her Cadbury Boost bar as she sat crossed leg on the sofa. The smooth, sugary temptation slid through her teeth, letting the crunchy yet chewy chocolate milk slowly caressed her tongue until it turned into melted mush. A gentle, blissful hum purred through her closed mouth, enjoying the taste and the peaceful moment she was having.

Well, moments like that wasn't meant to be forever.

"What the undeniable shit are you holding and disgustingly digesting in your grasp?"

Her head turned to the left, green twinkling eyes staring at a certain alien whose gaze were everything but pleasant. "Hi Karkat!" she cheered a minor tone of joy, yet able to express such happiness that Karkat would never understand even if it took him forever.

A frown curved his mouth. Arms crossed against his chest, Karkat blew a rude hiss and retorted, "Don't 'Hi Karkat' me with your high-pitched tones of complete stupidity and utter moronic ways!"

Her smile slowly turned upside-down, getting slightly agitated at Karkat's 'common ways of behaving'. "Well excuse me for trying to be nice to someone who doesn't even know how to fucking smile once in a while."

"Oh you want me to smile? Fine then!" Quickly his lips were pulled back to a beastly snarl – rather than a smile. His teeth were bared and flashing before her very eyes. His nostrils slightly twitched upwards, revealing its holes like a snout. Karkat's left eye gave a light twitch, showing the maximum annoyance that was flaunting perfectly on his face. "T'ere! Eres yyour amn miile! Appy now?" he spat through gritted teeth, warm air flowing as the words were slurred horribly into her ears.

He was opting for silence, or even another one of her snarky remarks regarding his lack of positive attitude. But instead, a wide burst of laughter echoed in the living room, giving Karkat a little jump of bafflement. "Whhat hhe hhell? Hi ean-" Realizing that he was still clenching his teeth, Karkat shook his head and rubbed his numb jaw. "What the hell are laughing about, Harley?!"

Jade gave no response. Instead, she laughed and cackled, one hand pressed on her aching stomach while the other still gripping on her unwrapped chocolate bar.

The more he looked at her, the more he began to feel his insides boiling. "HARLEY!"

"Okay, okay." Finally Jade cooperated, though mouth still blowing faint sounds of giggles. Small coughs exhaled from her mouth, throat feeling slightly itchy from the sudden laugh. She cast a glance at the troll, whose foot was impatiently tapping with a much bigger frown taking over his face.

And weirdly enough, she wasn't the least bit scared by it. "It's just that. That was the weirdest and stupidest smile I have ever seen. You looked like some angry giant grey pig that didn't get his grub or mud bath- AHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter took over her as the simple imagination served her mind. Jade stomped her foot, a finger wiping the non-existent tear off her face.

Black eyes widened in shock. He felt his skin prickled up to the back of his spine. "Why…you… STOP LAUGHING DAMMIT!" Karkat screamed at Jade, who seemed totally unaffected by his ruthless barks. His hands were rolled into fists. His teeth continued to grind one another as a snarl – this time intentionally – was given to the laughing human. "I SAID CEASE THIS RIDICULING UGLY NOISE THAT YOU ARE MAKING THIS INSTANT I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING-"

"But it was kinda cute, though."

His words were left hanging, mouth wide open without any further sound. "What did you say?"

Finally her laughter broke down into soft giggles. Jade stared at the troll gaping beside her. With a white smile flashing her radiant face, she happily chimed, "I said your 'smile' is cute in a way. It was funny. Oh sweet God it was really funny as hell. But the thought of you giving a smile was super adorable!" She snickered amusingly as Jade leaned on the sofa. Moments of – actual – silence lingered in the air. One was frozen in stupor whilst the other continued to snatch a bite of her candy bar.

Karkat could not believe his ears. Hell, he could not believe that he was giving such a disbelieving reaction to such simple-minded comments. Seconds ticked by, and he soon felt a rush of heat zooming to his cheeks. _Am I sick? Oh shit fucking great I feel sick my cheeks are fucking hot I feel faint dammit I'm gonna be sick and it's all thanks to Harley DAMN YOU HARLEY!_

Realizing that Karkat had been quiet for the past 15 seconds, Jade turned her head to face him. "Oh hey!" she shouted unwarily, spectacled eyes round in surprise. "I didn't know you can blush!"

"Blush?" Out of reflex his right hand went straight to his face, fingers caressing the warmth that soothed in his cheek. Karkat blinked dumbfoundedly, mouth hanging so low that a thousand flies could enter and claim it their home. Once again he saw her glowing smile. Once again he heard her enjoyable laugh.

And once again, his face felt hotter and hotter that Karkat swore flames were about to suddenly ignite on his horns. "S-SHUT UP HARLEY DAMN IT!"

_**END.**_


End file.
